User talk:Pikatunder
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shunsui Kyōraku page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 16:30, 29 March 2013 Ichigo Edit Hey there welcome to Bleach Wiki!! I'm SunXia, a long time member of the team!! I would like to discuss your edit as I saw in the Edit Summary that you were unsure and looking at it, I can see why!! Since you are new here I will give you some tips: #Decide how much you want to contribute here!! There are a lot of projects that are continually being updated from Anime Summaries to the Grammar Corner, which fixes typos and mistakes!! #Read the group of policies you will find here as we have guidelines we all follow to ensure that our Wikia is consistent and accurate!! Also check out the Manual of Style for help on what new and existing pages should contain!! #When you find a page you would like to edit or change, reflect on the type of edit you are making: Is it really needed?? or Am I just rewording a perfectly fine sentence/paragraph?? and Does my edit follow the guidelines?? are good questions to ask yourself as if you edit something that isn't needed or is incorrect it will be reverted!! You edit on Ichigo's page was incorrect you changed it from a strap across his back to the strap across his back!! This paragraph you edited was a descriptive text, introducing his appearance and is the first time the strap is mentioned thus it is akin to saying "there is a strap on Ichigo's back" as you establishing that it is there and then after you can refer to it as the strap on Ichigo's back because we have informed the readers that it is there!! Hope this helps!! :Ok please stop with the unneeded edits, please read what I wrote above before continuing editing so you understand a number of things!!